


A Hurricane Destroyed My Town

by Huntress8611



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Astraphobia, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, Washingdad, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	A Hurricane Destroyed My Town

Alex shoved his face into his thin pillow, muffling his whimpers and sobs in an effort to not wake up the General, who he was sharing a tent with. He could hear the rain pounding outside and flinched at the loud thunderclap that followed a bolt of lightning. He froze as he heard Washington shift, hoping that he hadn’t woke up, but he had no such luck.

“Hamilton?” he heard the General say quietly.

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” he replied, his voice cracking.

“What’s wrong, Alex?” asked George, sitting up.

“I’m fi-” he was cut off by a loud clap of thunder, and he wasn’t able to hide his flinch or whimper

“You don’t like storms, do you,” said George gently. Hamilton shook his head, sitting up and burying his head in his hands at another clap of thunder.

“I’ll be alright,” said Alexander, “You should go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you up.” George moved over so that he was sitting next to the young writer. 

“What are you doing?” asked Hamilton. 

“Well, I’m definitely not going back to sleep and leaving you alone like this,” replied Washington, wrapping an arm around a tensed up Hamilton. 

They sat there like that for about 20 seconds before there was another clap of thunder, and Alex jumped, curling his fingers in Washington’s sleep shirt and burying his face in his chest.

The older man responded by laying them down and pulling the boy closer. George buried one hand in his hair and gently rubbed circles into his back with the other.

“Why don’t you like storms?” asked George. When Alex tensed up more than he already was, he quickly said, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“When I was 17, a hurricane destroyed my home,” Alex quickly said. 

“I’m so sorry,” said Washington. 

“It stormed like this for days, and then the hurricane hit. I thought that the whole house was going to blow away. Then, it stopped. We all thought that it was over, so we went outside,” he said with a sob. “It was all calm, and the sky was yellow. It wasn’t finished, though, and once the eye passed over us, the storm picked up again, even stronger than before. I got swept away by a surge of water. I thought I was going to die, but somehow I didn’t. When it was over, I swam to shore. It-” he broke off with another sob. “There were  _bodies_ covering the whole beach. Limbs twisted and broken, some missing. My god- there was so much blood, it was  _everywhere_.” He pressed closer to the other man, who tightened his grip.

“Oh, Alexander. I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine…” said George. Alex whimpered at another clap of thunder. 

“You should try to sleep,” said Washington. Alexander tensed up and curled his fingers tighter around George’s shirt. “I’m not leaving, Alex,” he quickly said, “But you need sleep.” 

“I don’t- I can’t-” Alex stuttered out. 

“Alex, you’re safe, I promise. At least try to sleep,” said George. Alexander jerkily nodded his head and closed his eyes. He shuddered at another clap of thunder, whimpering. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re safe,” said Washington. They continued this until Alex drifted off, quickly followed by Washington.


End file.
